The Princess and the Ghost
by Princess Catalina
Summary: a beautiful Princess named Catalina is the leader of the Taunt Haunt Kingdom near that of King Boo. When King Boo comes to stay in the Kingdom for vacation, disaster strikes with a hard blow. The princess's life is in the his hands. A King Boo x OC!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter One

The long chestnut brown hair swirled wildly about me, covering my eyes. The full moon's white gleam matched equally with the round gem on my long Grey shiny staff. The staff was taller than I and had a heart-shaped top that held the pale moon gem. This powerful jewel was the very thing that was guarding my life at the current moment for the fact that it was the month of the horrid anniversary of the Night Sun. The day of the Night Sun is the only time of the year that the sun shines from the dawn of one morning to the next. It is the most terrible night for the boos that inhabit my large kingdom know as the Taunt Haunt Kingdom. The only thing keeping us safe was the staff in my hands. I wasn't a boo, of course, because of my parents doing. I was transformed into a human as a young child by a magikoopa named Kammy. My parents were never satisfied with my appearance, but after turning me into a human, I guess they felt as if it would do. They had always said, "A princess must be the most beautiful thing in the kingdom." I obviously was, for I had more men that chased after me than any other girl in the other kingdoms. I still had the powers of a boo and a desire to scare people, but it wasn't the same. My train of thought was interrupted by a deep cheerful female voice, "My princess, you do ever seem so lonely! Do you want some company? What is on your ever wondering mind?" I replied, "Oh, it's nothing, Felina. I was just thinking about the Night Sun. I am afraid that if I make a mistake, everybody will disappear. Oh, being a princess here isn't all that glamorous. I just wish sometimes the Night Sun would just leave!" "Well, hopefully my news will cheer you up!" she giggled. "And what that be?" I questioned. "Nothing, just the fact that King Boo will be here on vacation. After tons of convincing, he will be staying here in the castle!" she screamed joyfully. I was so stunned I couldn't speak for a moment. "Oh my gosh! Why did you do that? I can't even face him! It would be a great honor to have the greatest ruler of the boos in my castle, but I just wouldn't know what to say!" I cried in surprise. Felina chortled, "You'll be fine! I don't see how he could resist your charm. I mean, you have a lovely laugh and and a warm devious smile that makes most men jump in excitement! You are going to do great, I promise!" "I don't want him to think I'm in love with him-I just want him to be comfortable. Here with me is what I mean because I am a girl, you know." I stated embarrassingly. " Well you have a couple of hours to rehearse because he will arriving in the morning to meet you." she said looking at the clock. "In the morning? Why during the day?" I asked. "He will be arriving in town tomorrow morning instead of the evening as expected. The King seemed anxious to meet you." she teased. I just shook my head and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

Surprisingly, I actually awoke that morning with a happy glow. I took a nice warm shower in the large red bathroom that almost matched my crimson bedroom. I slipped on a beautiful white gown with a gorgeous sky blue crescent jewel made into the fabric. I put the shiny white high heel shoes upon my feet. I was told by Felina to stay in my room till I was hailed. The time was growing near I felt as the large wooden doors were opened for me to exit. As I left the room I noticed a long line of my servants and guards on both sides of me, bowing as I passed. I reached the end of the hall to the grand room where all guests entered. At the end of the long parallel lines at the front entrance was King Boo himself. My heart jumped as I patiently walked down the grand stairway- the sun, making the crescent on the dress glow. I took deep breaths and gave him my best with my warm devilish grin and starry eyes. As I met him, my breath seemed to stop. "Hello, King Boo, and welcome to my kingdom. I hope you will enjoy your stay. We are all honored to have you here in Taunt Haunt and wish that maybe you shall visit us more often." I stated calmly. He took my hand and kissed it as any proper gentleman did where I lived as a greeting. "I am unsure how I will like it here, but I assure you, Princess Catalina, that I will not harm anyone that isn't that fool, Mario. Now, will you show me to my room?" He asked in a tired manner. "Of course, King Boo. You will be staying in the room next to mine. It is one of the best rooms in the castle. Please, follow me, sir." I said jubilantly as the crowd dispersed. We went up the steps and reached the solid Grey room. "Here we are, your highness. I hope that this room is alright." I said sitting down in a luxurious seat. "I think it's nice of you to house me-especially in such a nice room. Please, just call me Boo." He stated. I looked at him with amazement. I had always respected him as a powerful leader and had always called him by his proper title-never by his name. My friends always said that it seemed like a crush, not respect, but by now, it had developed into a small one. I didn't question his statement at all, I just answered, "Yes, sir." He had been looking at the tall white ceiling but now his focus was on me. "You don't have to call me sir either. You are a princess-you can call me Boo. Not sir, nor King Boo-just Boo." He said in a calm manner. I half-heartedly laughed, "Okay, whatever you say! I'll say we both need our rest. You had a long trip here and besides, both of us will probably be questioned heavily tonight." He just nodded as he sat in a chair next to me. As he opened his mouth to speak, a stressed Felina flew through the door with a tray in her hand. "Hello King and Queen- I mean, King Boo and Princess Catalina, would the two of you like a few honey shrooms and some nice hot tea? I know both of you need something to relax your minds, so allow me to cater to you!" She said joyfully. I looked at King Boo for an answer with hope. He just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yes, that would be delightful, Felina. Please put lemon in my tea though." I said with a smile. She questioned King Boo, "Would you like some lemon in yours?" "Yes, I would like that very much." He said quietly. We looked across the small table at each other and then, at Felina. "I will be right back with your appetizers and beverages!" she cried gleefully running out the door. "She is quite cheerful, isn't she?" Boo asked with a curious look on his face. I chortled, "Oh, of course! That Felina is the most jubilant maid I have! I befriended her quickly after taking my parents place as the ruler of the Taunt Haunt Kingdom as the princess of the boos. All of the citizens say she is like my good twin and I am the evil twin! Ha ha ha!" "Why is that? Are you evil?" He questioned me. I calmly stated, "Well, I guess to the people of the Mushroom Kingdom I am. After hurting my army and myself, I am not very fond of that Mario character. He actually hit me! I tried to reason with him, but he just would not listen! He did tell me something useful though." "What was that?" He asked quickly in an interested manner. "Well, he told me that the foul koopa king, Bowser, would try to snatch my precious star gems! Those gems are the only thing protecting my life right now and without them, my lunar staff would have no power!" As soon as I spoke those words, a dark cloud spread across the skies. The large flying battleship that belonged to the dreadful koopa, Bowser went over my castle and to the Star Gardens. I ran to the windows and opened them worriedly. "Bowser, no! Please don't take my gems! Please, oh please!" I cried helplessly. King Boo joined me with a blank look on his face. He seemed a little bit flushed. The evil king laughed as he took each gem from their pedestal. As he did, I felt the energy I once had leave me slowly as he took them one by one. "Princess, are you okay? You haven't spoke since he reached the ground. Are you okay?" Boo asked skittishly with a little bit of worrisomeness in his voice. As I opened my mouth to speak, I felt my body hit the floor and then there was only silence and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I awoke with a terrible headache that night. The large orange midnight moon was high in the sky and it simple out shined the stars. I noticed immediately that my surroundings had significantly changed. I was no longer in my own castle and that was all I knew. I looked around at the long crimson walls and the black comforter that I was tangled in. The theme for the room was obviously crimson, black, and gold, for every thing that surrounded me was of one of those colors. Besides my white wrinkled gown that was hanging in the closet. I looked down at my new midnight red dress that I was now wearing. I was surprised to see Felina on one side of the room, sleeping and King Boo on the other doing the same. As I tried to rise up, the bed made a creaking sound, awakening Boo. He yawned and looked in my direction with a jubilant look in his eyes. "Ah, you finally have awakened, Catalina. I have been sitting here waiting for you to do so. Tell me, what happened earlier?" He whispered, lowering himself next to the bed, sitting next to me. "Well," I began, "When the star gems were taken, my energy was drained. I am surprised I am not dead, though truly I can not die with or without the gems." "And why can't you? Aren't you a human?" He asked suspiciously. I knew at that moment that my secret was revealed. The deep dark secret, that no one knew but Felina was revealed to the one person I never wanted to know of this tiny little bit of information that was such a large deal. "Well, um, I am not what I seem. I may have a human body, but I am not exactly human. I am a boo to tell you the truth, though no one but you or Felina knows any of this. My parents were never satisfied with how I looked or what I was. There always seemed to be something wrong with me. I was either to ugly or I was to ghost-like. They couldn't get rid of the royal boo blood on the inside, so they changed my appearance. I still have all the powers of one though I no longer look as one. I hope we can still be friends after this has been revealed." I mumbled nervously. For several moments, Boo said nothing at all, just starring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. It seemed to be shock and joy at the same time. I became so nervous that I began to play with my long dark brown hair slowly. I didn't know what to think until he said these words, "I would have never thought that I would find a person that was not only a girl boo, but a female boo with the appearance of a human female. You are the most unique person I have ever met. Tell me, how does it feel to be human?" "Well, it's not as glamorous as the humans make it look! You can't scare people easily unless you sneak up behind them, but what's worse is that they don't run from you! Instead, they laugh and then ask you politely to not do it again. I wish that mom and dad had let me grow up and be like the others. I may have greater powers than the rest do, but at least I would be close to being like them." I chortled even with the melancholy look upon my face. Boo was quiet for quite some time with an unreadable look upon his white face. He just stared into my eyes as if he was searching for an answer, searching for something to tell him what to say. "Listen, I'm not the greatest at being kind and all, but you are fine the way you are. Now, I need to ask you an important question. If I was to ask you to join me in a fight against the Mario brothers, would you say yes? You would have to prove to me what a great fighter you are first, but if you make it, I will allow you to be my second in command. You seem fit for the job anyways, but I just have to make sure. Since I left Bowser, I lost all of my koopa troops and even a few of my boo fighters, but it's your choice." He explained. I looked up at him with a starry gaze. "Of course I will join you! I have trained long and hard to fight. It would be an honor, but I must have the star gems before the Night Sun or I will never get the chance." I stated jubilantly. "Well, then don't I have a surprise for you! I managed to steal them from Bowser's Castle while he was asleep." He said laying the seven shining gems on the bed. I picked them up and held them close to me, which made them grow even brighter than before. Their warmth infested me and made me feel light as rose into the air. "Now go, my precious star gems, to your pedestals and place a barrier around you that only King Boo and I may penetrate." I called to the gems as they disappeared and then later, reappeared on their pedestals with an invisible barrier around them as shown on the large television monitor that was viewing from cameras I placed all around them. I picked up my lunar staff quickly and watched as the energy flowed from me to the staff. The dull grey moon gem soon appeared its natural white color. As I lowered to the ground, Boo stated, "You and I need to go to the training room to see how worthy you are of being my second command." I nodded as we raced to the training room through the walls and floors.

We reached our destination in seconds it seemed. Boo appeared in room high above me with a protective glass. He shut the lights off and lit a few candles so there may be a better chance of catching my opponent's movements. Suddenly, twenty male boos appeared in front of me. "Are these gentlemen my opponents?" I scoffed. "No, this is!" they cried as the all formed together and made one large boo. I rolled my eyes because I knew that I would beat them as I rose to meet them face to face. They tried to attack me first by trying to grab me and throw me to the floor. I dodged easily by using my great transparency skills. I reappeared behind them and cried, "That's no way to treat a lady!" as I raised the sharp end of my long lunar staff and stabbed it. All the boos that once made the larger one scattered and I began to beat them one by one. Soon it was all over and each of them were breathing heavily and shivering at the fact that they had just been beaten by a woman. "That is enough! You all did great, but Catalina did the best, so she will be taking the place of all of you. She beat you all in approximately four minutes and does not have one scratch on her body! You are dismissed!" He shouted as he lowered himself to meet all of us. All of the others looked at me with a strange look in their eyes as I lowered the hood of the long black cloak I was currently wearing. Boo looked at them and then at me and gazed at my face as I slowly waved my hand in one of the stunned male boos' face. "You are a very beautiful lady, my dear." He said with a strange smile on his face. I backed away as all of them drew closer. "It's no use to run from us, my sweet." One of the others shouted. Before I knew it, all twenty of the jealous boos began to fight each other, arguing over who would take me. I ran behind King Boo in fright of what may happen if I started to brawl with the males. He looked at me with courage and rage in his eyes. I soon handed him my lunar staff with hope that he would know how to use it. He took it with a grin and nodded with an understanding as he waved it in the air. Suddenly, he charged at the group and broke up their little battle. "All of you should be ashamed! Fighting over a leader is the most childish thing I have seen out of you fools! Disperse and return to your proper quarters. If I see any of you within twenty yards of the princess, I will be sure to deal with you respectively." He ranted as I joined him. They looked at me and then to their king before speeding off in terror. "I'm sorry-" I cut him off, "Don't apologize for something you did not do. It wasn't because of you, but me. I should be the one who is sorry. I should have never shown myself to them. This always happens to me so I should have thought before acting. You are the first that has never said anything or done anything to me-even if you thought of it. I just want to say thank you for that. You are the best friend and boss a princess could have in my eyes." He just watched me as I gave him a hug and left the room.

The next morning, I just couldn't seem to sleep. I knew I needed my rest, but it was so hard for me to fall asleep with what had happened that night. I turned onto my side and opened my eyes to see King Boo awake also. He had his back turned to me and was scribbling something on a big yellow piece of paper with a distraught look upon his face. I longed to ask him what bothered him, but decided it was best that I left him alone. He laid the paper on the small night stand by the bed I was trying to sleep in. "I hope that this makes you feel even more welcome. You are the first person that I have actually been kind to and I don't know why or how you get to me, you just do. Look at me, I am trying to speak to you and you're asleep!" He stated with a peculiar voice as he left the room. That made me a little curious of what was written on that piece of paper. After I was about to rise up from my bed and read it, a wave of weariness came over me and made my body seem heavy. As soon as it did, my eyes slid shut and I finally received the rest that I deserved.

That night, I felt refreshed as I arose and sat on the comfy bed. I had almost forgotten about the letter Boo had wrote late that morning as I picked it up. It read:

Dear Catalina,

I am truly sorry about what my men did to you and do not tell me that I shouldn't be because I am the one who trained them. Anyhow, I have been thinking about what you said and you were right, I did think about you, but not in the way you think. It's strange, not knowing how or why I do not go crazy over you like other men and don't think that it has something to do with your appearance. Your embrace made me feel in a way I never have before, joyful. I guess I was just glad that you didn't get tangled in that silly fight that occurred and even more jubilant that you were safe. I don't know myself anymore nowadays and when it comes down to it, I do get lonely being by myself night to night. Oh, and don't think I do not want to destroy the two I despise-Mario and Luigi. Anyways, I just wanted you to know that you are always welcome to leave us at any time, though I believe that you won't.

Sincerely,

King Boo (also known as, Boo)

I looked at the letter over and over again with a sparkle in my eyes. Somewhere in the shadows I could feel him watching me. I looked around for him, but I decided that he would show up when he was ready. I placed the paper on the nightstand and smiled joyfully. I stood up and was about to walk into the bathroom but quickly turned around and stated, "You can't follow me in here. Sorry, but I simply must change out of this nightgown." I then, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I found a dress on the bathroom counter with a note on top of it. The note stated that it was from Felina who had returned to Taunt Haunt when I had awakened. It also stated that King Boo requested the dress for a reason she was unaware. I picked up the beautiful maroon gown and put it on. I noticed the sleeves were a little off my shoulders and the dress covered my feet. I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. Boo appeared before me with a worried look on his face. "How did you know that Maroon was my favorite color?" I asked sweetly. "It was just a lucky guess, really. I thought that you would like a different look, so I had it personally made for you. And I do not want you to ask about the costs-I could afford it so I had it made." He explained with a small grin on his face. "Why did you do it?" "I don't know something just told me to. I don't understand it either." He said making an unsure gesture. "Oh, come here you big sweetie!" I cried as I hugged him tightly. He looked around and coughed, embarrassed because of the fact he had never been a romantic boo. Finally, he gave in quickly hugged me back. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I giggled. He didn't answer for a while with a drained look on his face. "I-I don't know. I don't understand anything about you- you know what, that actually felt pretty good." He said with a twisted smile as he stumbled on each word. I was confused but decided not to bother him as I walked away happily and began my usual duties.


End file.
